Does Darkness Conquer All?
by IfThisAintLove
Summary: Constantly fighting off her past and the darkness it hides, Megumi must decide if she will let it consume her or will her new way of life save her. Will her friends be enough to help her. Will he be enough to save her. Does darkness conquer all or will the light always find a way to shine? (Hiei x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

 _"DO IT I COMMAND YOU!" he screamed as his eyes glittered with malice and hatred. Your whole body trembled as you stood there, arm outstretched towards the group of demons before you._

 _"NO!" you screamed and for the first time in over a hundred years a glimmer of life was visible in your eyes._

 _He narrowed his eyes at you and reached into his pocket. "You dare defy your master? Do you forget I own you? I own YOU!" he screamed pulling a black crystal from his pocket. It started to glow as he laughed viciously._

 _Your body trembled more violently as you gritted your teeth. Your energy sky rocketed and the crystal he held shattered into a million pieces. "No one owns me!" you stated coldly turning to face him. His eyes widened in fear for a brief moment before once again narrowing. You raised your hand towards him an evil smirk plastered to your face. His screams pierced the air as he clawed at his head in agony. Your smirk widened watching his pain. "I grow tired of your antics, time to die" you tell his writhing form. A black fog engulfed your arm, you tossed it at him watching as it swallowed him. As the fog cleared nothing remained but his bones._

 _"W-what are y-you?" You spun looking at the cowering demons before you._

 _"I am the last of the Dāku Enjeru" you say as if it was obvious. Their eyes swam with fear as they ran screaming._

You woke panting and clutching at your chest. It had been many years since you had dreamt of that day. Sighing it was the same everywhere you went. Everyone cowered in fear and ran from you. Your existence is what their children's nightmares were made of. That's why you left the demon world, in hopes that you would fade away and become nothing more then a legend. It worked out better then you could have hoped for. Life became peaceful for you. No one knew what you were, what you had been, or what you were truly capable of. You had completely concealed your energy, to anyone you were just another human. You glanced at the clock and sighed again. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Throwing back the covers you climbed out of bed to take a long hot shower. Clearly today was going to be a day in which your mind was going to wander. Once out of the shower you swiped your hand across the steamy mirror and stared at the person looking back at you. She had black hair that fell mid way down her back, porcelain white skin, a round innocent looking face, and bright violet eyes that looked well beyond their age. They were calculating and almost cold looking, but flickers of warmth could be seen deep within them. Sighing again you walked out of the bathroom and got ready for another day.

Blending in with the humans had been far easier than you expected it. Your abilities had made it that much easier, but they all seemed too concerned with themselves to notice the world around them. You smirked to yourself while walking down the street. Your small stature made you seem even less intimidating so they had no reason to question you. Even as a child they underestimated you, being a mere 5'1 had its advantages, and they were always so shocked when you attacked with accurate deadly force. Trust was what had been your downfall. That and being a foolish young girl. You didn't have to worry about that anymore, you trusted next to no one, and your only weakness had been destroyed by you all those years ago. You glanced up and saw the three of them waiting there just like every day. That same old smirk made its way back to your face. You had tried so hard to stay under the radar and go unnoticed. But it only figures that the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi was not going to give up until you agreed to be his friend.

 _Flashback~_

 _You were bored once again. Honestly who knew human school was so boring, but you had to blend in. This was the only way to do it. So seeking solitude you went up on the roof like you often did. You stood leaning against the ledge letting the wind blow your hair around. The door open with a bang and you spun around to see an agitated Yusuke standing there. You sighed he always seemed to show up when you least wanted company._

 _"I'm beginning to think you spend more time up here then I do" he says with a chuckle leaning against the wall next to you. Planning on ignoring him like you always do, you just kept looking at the horizon. "You know I'm not gonna stop so you might as well just be friendly" he says flashing a grin._

 _Sighing you extend your hand. "Megumi Matisuki. Just call me Meg."_

To this day you still don't know why you gave in and finally talked to him. Maybe you were tired of being alone. Maybe you were just being stupid again. You couldn't help but admit that it was nice to have a friend and he introduced you to the other detectives. Somehow you found yourself enjoying their company. And for the past two years you began talking more. Not a great deal but still more than you had in a long time. Sighing you looked up again, yes it was nice to have friends.

"Jeez Meg you sure you didn't leave your brain at home, you're all spacey today" Yusuke says looking at you.

"Yusuke ask me that one more time and I'll shove my foot up your ass" you answer annoyed. He wasn't wrong, all day your mind had been drifting in and out of the past.

He chuckled looking down at you with slight concern. "Hey no need for violence little one. I'm just saying you can tell me what's bothering you." You looked up at him with a small smile. That was just like him. Some time during that first year he convinced himself that he was responsible for you. Becoming more like a big brother than a friend.

Sighing you looked away and stared off into the distance. "I wish I could Yusuke." You knew you couldn't tell him . It was completely out of the question. It would ruin everything and you have become quite attached to this life.

He looked at her with even more concern. Then he felt it. Barely there but still she let control slip just enough for that one flare to escape. It was that moment he realized why she couldn't tell him . She knew exactly who he was and that his job required him to take her to spirit world. Suddenly he felt even more protective over her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

Your entire body stiffened as Yusuke wrapped you up in a hug. "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." And just like that you knew he knew and that you could trust him with your life. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Well I think we should get back to class before Keiko kicks both our asses" he says laughing.

You look up at him with a big genuine smile. "Thank you Yusuke."

He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ehh. You know you should smile like that more often little one. It makes you look like a girl" He ducks avoiding the punch you aimed for his head laughing.

"One of these days Yusuke I'm gonna kick your ass." you say smirking.

"I'm really looking forward to it now." He says with a smile heading back into the school.

That's how your days usually went. Yusuke was slowly breaking open your defenses, but now that he knew it was like a huge weight was lifted off your chest. You ran to catch up to him laughing while trying to trip each other down the stairs.

"Sir, we picked up an energy signal. It was very weak and disappeared as quickly as it came but it was there." The ugly demon bowed deeply as he relayed the information.

"She's been hiding for decades, but she finally made a mistake. Oh my little pet I knew I would find you." A deep silky breath spoke as he stared out the window.

"B-but S-sir how are we going to control her without a crystal? " The demon timidly asked.

"All in due time. This is a marathon and I'm planning on winning. Send a group of fairly strong demons, we need her weakened enough to be brought to spirit world" He spoke with such confidence as if he already won his war. Waving his hand he dismissed the demon.

After school you met Keiko by her locker. She chatted on about how much you were going to like Genkai's. The group was planning on going this weekend and Keiko invited you. The two of you walked over to the picnic table where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Hello Meg I hear you will be joining us this weekend. I'm sure you will enjoy it greatly." Kurama says politely.

"Yea I hope so" you say with a small smirk. Yusuke is really the only one who can get you to smile or laugh. You asked Keiko one time if she was bothered by it. She responded with a huge smile and said that's just how her Yusuke was. You smiled in return and she started going on about how you should smile more especially around Kurama. That made you laugh.

A small grunt could be heard from Hiei and you instantly rounded on him. "You got a problem? " you ask growing agitated.

"Hn" was his response and the whole group groaned.

"Really, thats how you feel. Well you should have expressed this much sooner being a man of so many words. Kami I want to strangle you!" You start to get loud at the end of your statement.

"I'd like to see you try" he says with that ever present smirk that makes you crazy.

"Ughhhh! Listen here you little prick I will beat the living crap out of you if you..." your words die on your lips as your eyes widen. He looks at you curiously then his eyes narrow and he stands up.

Yusuke looks at you and you nod grabbing Keiko's hand. "Come on we have to go!" you yell dragging her from the group. You made it halfway across the school yard when you heard the boys angry and confused shouts.

Looking over your shoulder you curse. There was a horde of demons chasing after you and Keiko. Only enough stayed behind to keep the boys busy. You push Keiko away and a shield instantly surrounds her. She pounds against it with her fists screaming at you. Ignoring her you turn to your new task. The demons split again half going to the shield trying to break through with sheer force. The other half are slowly closing in on you. Increasing the amount of energy in the shield you slid through the legs of the demon closest to you. Touching his leg as you slid by he starts screaming and clawing at his head. The others look confused but charge you at the same time. Flipping and dodging you mange to land some punches, but notice your getting slower the longer this battle drags on. You haven't used your energy in a long time and trying to fight and matain Keiko's shield is straining you. A scream tears from your mouth as the shield flickers momentarily. You pour more energy into it and the demons strike with renewed confidence thinking they made progress.

-Yusuke you need to stop playing and help me cause I'm not gonna last much longer I haven't used my powers in forever- you plead in his mind looking down at the blood flowing freely from your side.

-Hang on I'm coming- was the response you got. A flash of black caught your attention and you turned your head to see Hiei take down two of the remaining four demons attacking you. But that proved to be a mistake as another scream left your mouth. Pissed off and now sporting a gash on your leg, you launch yourself at the demon in front of you. Flipping over him you grab either side of his head and destroy him with a mental blast of energy. He collapses to the ground and you stand on shakey legs. Looking around you watch as the guys kill the remaining demons. The shield around Keiko is flickering weakly, she bangs her fists against it as the last demon falls and it shatters.

"MEG!" she screams. You hear it but its faint and the world around you is spinning and darkening. You take two steps forward before you're on a collision course with the cold hard ground. It never happens, you are turned over and two crimson eyes are the last thing you see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW URAMESHI?!" Kuwabara screamed at him. Rubbing his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf he merely shrugged.

"She told me earlier today. It wasn't that big of a deal." he responded.

"Yusuke it is a big deal I can't have demons running around unchecked in the human world." Koenma says sighing seeing this was going to be a fight.

"Look I don't know what her story is but I do know that for as long as I can remember she has been hiding, living as a human. She couldn't even matain her energy because she hasn't used it in so long. She is terrified of something and I promised her no harm would come to her!" he says getting angry.

"Hn, the detective is right." Hiei says. Everyone looks at him and Kurama jumps in to explain.

"She had to have had her energy suppressed for at least 50 years in order for her to be effected like that. Who ever or whatever she is running from had to really scare her in order for her to leave herself unprotected like that."

"Fine she will be granted refuge here for the time being. Maybe she can be of some use. Hiei I want you to run a mental check when she awakens to be sure we can trust her." Koenma informs them then dismisses them.

"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell us Urameshi!" Kuwabara starts in again while they were walking down the hallway.

"Look I just found out today ok, and I promised her no one would harm her. What was I supposed to do?" he says rubbing the back of his head. "How was I supposed to know that tiny bit of energy was going to attract a horde of demons. I don't think she even realized she let her guard she's been hiding for so long."

"That's what's bothering me Yusuke, that little bit of energy shouldn't have attracted any demons." Kurama says looking deep in thought.

"Woah guys are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kuwabara asks.

"Hn, whoever she is running from hasn't stopped looking and they just found her." Hiei says. Everyone suddenly looks slightly worried as what Hiei said sinks in.

"I'm gonna go see if she's awake yet." he says taking a different hallway from the rest of the group.

Pain. That's all you felt at the moment. Your whole body was stiff and sore, and the headache you had was bad enough to kill a human. Checking yourself over you come to terms with the fact that physically you have no wounds, but it would take at least a day before your energy was up to par. And now that you used it, it wasn't going to stop there. It would keep increasing until you were back at full strength. Opening your eyes confusion swarmed your mind. You were in a hospital room, but not a normal hospital. These machines were made for spirit energy and demons. Panic quickly followed. You were in spirit world.

Jumping out of the bed you realized you were wearing a your underwear and a hospital gown. Panicking you searched around for your clothes and shoes. The door opened and you froze near the open window. Yusuke walked in a look of surprise on his face.

"You're up! I don't think you should be out of bed yet." he says slowly taking in the look of panic on her face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" you scream completely loosing it.

"Meg calm down. You were hurt I had to do something." he says slowly.

"I trusted you! I trusted you and you turned me in anyway! How could you! I trusted you!" you screamed glancing at the window.

"Meg stop! Nothing is going to happen to you. You're safe. MEG DON'T!" he yelled but it was too late you launched yourself out the window and started running.

He jumped out the window after you running to catch you. A black blur passed him and he sighed this wasn't going to end well. She slid to a halt up ahead Hiei blocking her way.

"Meg we're not going to hurt you. Look at me Meg you are safe with us!" he yelled trying to calm you down.

"Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" you screamed like a caged animal. Turning you saw Hiei blocking your way. "Get out of the way I don't want to hurt you! Just leave me alone!" you tried reasoning with him.

He didn't move. Instead he pulled off his head band and opened his jagen. "NO!" you screamed trying to gather all the energy you had to keep him out. You felt the pressure against your barrier and forced more energy into it causing you to sink to your knees. "No no no no no!" you cried grasping the sides of your head trying but failing miserably to keep him out of your head.

The images flashed behind your eyelids. The day you swore to use nothing more then your psychic powers. People running from you. The utter loneliness of no one wanting to come within 100 miles of you. Constantly being challenged by demons who thought they had a chance of controlling you. You killing him. You shattering your crystal. All the people he forced you to hurt. The look of pure terror on their faces. Terrified of you. The years he spent telling you how no one would ever love you because you were created to destroy. The first time he used your crystal to control you. The days the two of you would steal and cause havoc together. The day he told you he loved you. The day you first met him. The day your village was invaded and you barely managed to escape. The day you were given your crystal and told not to give it to anyone. All the kids in your village looking at you in disgust because you were the first in five generations to be born with a crystal. Your mother telling you that no matter what anyone says you are a blessing and our ways won't taint your soul. Finally sadness. Pure gut wrenching sadness at knowing you are the only one left and the worlds hate your existence.

The pressure left your mind and the images faded. You collapsed to the ground panting and refusing to cry or look up. Yusuke ran to your side and wrapped his arms around you.

"What did you do to her Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hn, relax detective I searched her mind. She shouldn't have fought me so hard. She'll be fine take her inside so she can sleep. I'll inform Koenma she can be trusted. She'll be a very strong psychic demon once she's fully rested." he explained off handedly.

Your head snapped up at his words, confusion clearly visible in your eyes. He saw everything and yet he isn't telling them. He has nothing to gain by keeping your secret, you destroyed your crystal, no one can control you anymore. Your crystal was the last, why would he keep your secret. Then you saw just briefly before it was gone. Pity. He pitied you. That's why he was helping you.

"I don't need your pity! I don't need your help!" you scream while shoving Yusuke away from you. You stand up on shaky legs and start walking away from them. In an instant Hiei is standing in front of you.

"I don't pity you I think you're weak and pathetic. You couldn't survive one day on your own. I'm saving your life so be grateful and go with the detective" he says cruelly.

You stare at him in shock. "I hate you" you whisper before turning and slowly making your way back to Yusuke. Once Yusuke has his arm around your waist you look over your shoulder but Hiei was already gone.

"I hate him Yusuke" you say quietly as he helps you back towards the entrance to the building.

"Most people do. You get used to him" he says while chuckling. "Now how about we get you inside before you show the whole world your ass"

You use your free hand to hold the back of the hospital gown shut. "I'm beginning to dislike you Yusuke" you say angrily. He out right laughs at your comment.

He leads you inside and away from the hospital ward. You memorize each turn you make just in case you have to make a quick get away. The stairs were a little more tricky and Yusuke ended up carrying you up them. Making jokes about how tiny you were and how you weighed less then a house cat. You grumbled and mumbled curses the rest of the way. Coming to a stop at a set of double doors Yusuke explained that this was the team's dorm. He pushed the doors open and you were surprised it resembled the inside of a house. Not exactly sure what you were expecting everything amazed you. Yusuke continued to laugh as he guided you down a long hallway.

"Each room has their own bathroom. Its actually pretty cool Koenma designed it so each room automatically adjusts to its occupant. So you should have everything you need after you touch the door. Kuwabara's room is first, Kurama is across the hall. Then me, Hiei is across from me, and finally this one is yours." he explains leading you to a door.

Taking a deep breath you place your hand against the door, it glows for a moment then stops. "Shall we take a look?" Yusuke asks turning the handle.

Your jaw drops and Yusuke lets out a low whistle. A giant bed with fluffy looking blankets and pillows, in different shades of green, is up against a wall that is nothing more than a waterfall sealed between glass panels. The rug is a rich cream color soft under your feet, the walls are a deep forest green color and the furniture is all light oak.

"Wow I almost feel like I'm in the woods" he says staring in awe.

"It's perfect" you whisper. Yusuke smiles and says something about letting you sleep. He ruffles your hair before leaving. You walk up to the dresser and open a draw. Its filled with clothes. You pull out every draw and throw the closest doors open. They're all filled with clothes and not just random clothes, clothes made for you in all the styles you love. "I'm taking this room with me when I leave." you say to yourself as you throw on a tank top, some boy shorts, and burrow down into the most comfortable bed you have ever laid in. Trying to keep your eyes open was futile. You were running on empty and knew you were going to sleep for a while. "Probably should have warned them" you mutter before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yusuke walked into her room after knocking to wake her up for breakfast. He smiled seeing her curled up beneath a massive pile of blankets.

"Come on sleepy head it's time for breakfast" he said walking closer to the bed. She didn't move, she didn't even make a sound. Getting nervous he leans over her with an evil smile.

"MEG GET YOUR ASS UP!" he screams in her ear. She remains unaffected sleeping soundly. Now really panicking he grabs her and shakes her. She hangs limply in his arms like a rag doll.

"KURAMA!" he screams running to the door. The red head shows up a moment later looking concerned.

"Yusuke what's wrong. Why are you yelling?" He asks calmly. Yusuke points to the bed where she was laying.

"She wont wake up! I yelled, I shook her, nothing worked! I think Hiei broke her brain! I'll kill him Kurama!" he said panicking.

Kurama walked over to the bed and seemingly pulled a leaf out of his hair. Holding it under her nose he waited a few moments before a look of concern crossed his face. "Go get Hiei" he said simply.

"I knew it! He gave her brain damage or something! I'm gonna blast his ass into next fucking week!" he yelled turning to leave.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try detective. I didn't damage her pathetic brain." he says walking into the room.

"Hiei not even my smelling plants are waking her, maybe, breaking her mental barrier was too much strain on her" Kurama tries reasoning. Hiei stiffens at his comment.

"Which means you broke her!" Yusuke yells pointing an accusing finger. Hiei walks over to the bed removing his head band and opening his jagen. Placing two fingers on her forehead he closes his eyes. After a few minutes he takes them away and replaces the head band.

"Hn, you're all fools" he says turning to leave.

"What's wrong with her!" Yusuke yells. Hiei stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Nothing detective, her body is regenerating" he says before blurring away leaving Yusuke starring at an empty space. Confused he looks at Kurama.

"Interesting. She'll be sleeping for a while Yusuke. Its very similar to how you slept on the boat to the dark tournament. When she wakes her spirit energy will be at its max" he explains.

"So she's ok?" he asks. Kurama nods and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Stretching your arms you felt so comfy and relaxed you didn't really want to move. Opening your eyes you blinked several times to adjust to the brightness. Sitting up you looked around the room and saw Yusuke sitting in a chair sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed.

"Yusuke what are you doing? " you ask poking at him. He jumps up looking around wildly before his eyes land on you.

"Oh thank kami you're awake! Don't you ever do that again!" he yells hugging you so tightly you think you hear your ribs cracking.

"Ummm can't breathe" you manage to squeak out. He lets you go and rubs the back of his head laughing in embarrassment. "You act like I was dead Yusuke. I took a nap, no biggie" you say waving him off.

"A nap? Meg you've been dead to the world for four days now! I was ready to kill Hiei, I thought he damaged what little brains you had!" he says incredulously. Blinking you scratch your head.

"Four days wow that's a new record. I think two and a half is the longest I've gone. HEY! Did you just call me stupid!" you yell at him. He starts hysterically laughing and after a few moments you can't help but start laughing too. Once the two of you finally stopped laughing you looked at him. "Yusuke you smell bad, like really bad. Four days is way too long for you to go without showering. I need a shower too! And besides I'm hungry!" you whine. Completely overlooking your insult he starts laughing again.

"Go shower I'll let Kurama know you're up and that you will probably eat us out of house and home" with that he walks out of the room.

Finally getting out of bed you stretch properly feeling amazing. "Time to shower" you mutter to yourself walking in the bathroom. You raised your eyebrows in surprise seeing every product was your favorite scent, cherry blossom. Remembering Yusuke saying something about the room doing that, you shrug and hop happily into the shower. Getting out, you dig through the dresser and pull on a pair of black boy shorts and a matching bra. You find a pair of grey sweat pants pulling them on you roll the legs up to your knees. Putting on a pair of socks you head to the closest and grab a black tank top and a pair of sneakers. As you walk out of the room you pull your hair up into a ponytail, fully ready for the fun you know you're about to have.

Following the delicious smells filling the dorm, you wind up in the kitchen. Kurama is at the stove finishing up breakfast, and everyone else was seated at the table. Not wanting to be rude you speak up upon entering. "Do you need help with anything Kurama? "

All eyes turn to you and widen in slight shock. "Planing something?" Yusuke asks butting in.

You smile while sitting down since Kurama shook his head no. "Well I figure I might as well start training again since my secret is outta the bag. Besides it's been so long since I've had adequate people to train with!" you explain trying to get Yusuke on your side.

"Hn" Hiei snorts at your comment. Your eyes snap to him and a fierceness erupts just seeing his smug ass.

"Shut your mouth! No one even asked you to join us ass. Seriously Yusuke I'm bored and all my energy is back I wanna play! Betcha I kick your ass!" you say knowing he'd be more than willing after your last comment.

"Oh you're on! No way your tiny ass can beat me!" he says devouring his breakfast.

"So it's decided we'll work on hand to hand combat, spirit energy, and weaponry!" you say with a pleasant smile. Everyone suddenly looks nervous and Hiei smirks. "Uhhhhhh did I miss something?" you ask.

"Hiei is our weapons specialist, Meg" Kurama explains hesitantly.

"Oh so you don't mind if I kill him then do you?" you smirk evilly.

"Hn the only one who is going to be wounded is you fool!" Hiei says looking pissed.

Standing up after barely touching your breakfast and looking thoroughly annoyed you announce. "Then lets go now!" You march out of the dorm not really sure of where you're going but knowing that the boys were right behind you.

Once you finally get to the training arena, you jump up on the platform looking truly excited. You can't help it, somewhere deep inside you the idea of causing others pain made you happy. You stand there looking expectantly at the boys. "Well... Who's first?" you ask smiling evilly.

Yusuke jumps up stretching as he walked to the center.

"This is a clean fight, hand to hand combat only, no fatal blows" Kurama explains offering to referee.

Both you and Yusuke nod and Kurama gives the signal to begin. Yusuke comes running at you and you have to physically stop yourself from rolling your eyes. Right before he makes contact you side step him. He loses his balance and falls.

"Come on Yusuke you either gotta be smarter then that or faster" you say taunting him.

He pushes himself up to make a smart ass comment, but you are no longer there. The blow to the back of his head was enough to show how serious you were taking this fight. He blocked the next few hits and managed to land a few of his own. One particularly nasty one to your temple had you blinking the stars out of your vision. He came at you again smirking. You flipped out of the way to see an energy blast coming your way. Instantly a shield went up in front of you to absorb the blow.

"Are we cheating now Yusuke?" you ask.

"Just wanted to make sure you were on your toes" he says clearly enjoying himself.

Growing agitated you mount a full scale offensive against him. Running as fast as you can, you dart all around the ring landing multiple hits and causing considerable damage to him. He blocks to the best of his ability, but you are slowly landing more and more punches. A smirk firmly planted on your face, you realize that you are gaining the upper hand and this fight just might be yours.

You land ten more punches and Yusuke goes down on one knee. Still trying to block your punches. You cant help but think you won this one! One more good punch and he'll be on his ass. You make your move to deliver the final blow and it's a perfect connection, but what happened next came as a complete shock to you.

Yusuke grabbed your wrist once you made contact and with his other hand drove a punch into your gut. As the air left your body and you soared through the air, you watched him stand up wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Then you hit the hard concrete ground on the other side of the arena. Standing up on shakey legs and coughing to get the right amount of air back in your body, you watch as Kurama names Yusuke the winner.

You start laughing and everyone looks at you like you're crazy. "That was so much fun! I'll get ya back one day Yusuke just wait! Ok who's next!" you say jumping back onto the platform bouncing with excitement.


End file.
